Redeem Codes
PLEASE READ BEFORE COMMENTING (SHORT FAQ ABOUT CODES) Please avoid commenting about off-topic subjects, like new horses, on this page. Comment about these on their respective pages, alternatively in the forums. Also, please speak English on this wikia, so that as many people as possible can understand. Short FAQ on common questions: Q: Please make a new code! A: We on this fan-made site don't make codes, the SSO team does. We have no connection to the team and cannot ask them to make codes, either. Q: Are there any new codes? A: There is a list on this page; new codes get posted here usually within a day of their release (unless admin is forgetful which may happen). Otherwise, new codes can usually be found in the latest comments. Q: When does the next code come out? A: We don't know -- SSO rarely announces the codes before they come out. But there usually are codes during major holidays like Christmas and SSO's birthday etc. Q: Why doesn't this code work? A: If the code has an (expired) tag after it, it doesn't work anymore. If there is a code that is in the available codes section but doesn't work, let us know so it can be moved! Q: When is SSO's birthday? A: In the beginning of October. '''The event starts towards the end of September/beginning of October. '''This page can only be edited by Admins. Please contact an Admin if you find information that is not correct on this page. Redeem Codes are at times given out officially from Star Stable to the players. Some codes might not apply to all players, such as codes that are only redeemable for Lifetime Star Riders. To redeem a code, log in to your account on the official Star Stable Online website and go to the "Redeem" tab. Available codes Please note that not all codes are available for all players. Nagging about codes is not allowed on Jorvikipedia and will lead to suspension. Star Coins No available codes at the moment Star Rider No available codes at the moment Star Coins & Star Rider No available codes at the moment Clothes * STARSTABLEVEST - Vest * DOLLYSTYLE - Four T-shirts * TOGETHER2018 - T-Shirt * CREATIVITY2018 - T-Shirt * INSPIRATION2018 - T-Shirt Horse tack * SUPERHEROSET - Head ribbon, tail ribbon & saddle bag * RAINBOWMANE - Mane bow * RAINBOWTAIL - Tail bow Expired codes These codes are expired and CANNOT be redeemed. Star Coins * 200SUMMER4U - 200 Star Coins (expired) * 20H0L1D4YG1F716 - 300 Star Coins (expired) * 20HOLIDAYGIFT15 - 300 Star Coins (expired) * 3EMN6Q6FA - 300 Star Coins (expired) * 5THB1RTHY4Y - 400 Star Coins (expired) * AMBASSADORSROCK - 50 SC (expired) * ARGENTINA - 100 Star Coins + T-shirt (expired) * BIRTHDAY3 - 300 Star Coins (expired) * CH4UNLEPRECH4UN - 25 Star Coins (expired) * CHAUN - 100 Star Coins (expired) * COMMUNITYLOVE - 150 Star Coins (expired) * DINOVALLEY - 100 Star Coins (expired) * EASTER200 - 200 Star Coins (expired) * FORTMARIA - 100 Star Coins (expired) * GOLDENHILLS - 100 Star Coins (expired) * HALLOWEEN2014 - 200 Star Coins (expired) * HALLOWEENCOS2ME - 25 Star Coins (expired) * HAPPYHOLIDAY - 200 Star Coins (expired) * JOY - 25 Star Coins (expired) * LOVE - 25 Star Coins (expired) * MAYBELLE - 100 Star Coins (expired) * MIDSUMM3RPOL3 - 25 Star Coins (expired) * MIKOLAJKI2016 - 300 Star Coins (only for Polish players) (expired) * NEWQUEEN - 200 Star Coins (expired) * NIKOLAUS2016 - 100 Star Coins (only for German players) (expired) * PEACE - 25 Star Coins (expired) * QUEENOFREDEEM - 50 Star Coins (expired) * RDMA2016STAR - 100 Star Coins + dress (only for US players) (expired) * SECRETCODE - 50 SC (expired) * SILVERGLADE - 100 Star Coins (expired) * SPRING200 - 200 Star Coins (expired) * SSLSUMMER18 - 50 SC (expired) * SSOFIVE - 50 Star Coins (expired) * SSOFOUR - 50 Star Coins (expired) * SSOINFERNO - 600 Star Coins (expired) (only for Swedish players) * SSOONE - 50 Star Coins (expired) * SSOTHREE - 50 Star Coins (expired) * SSOTWO - 50 Star Coins (expired) * SUMMER - 200 Star Coins (expired) * SUMMERSC4U - 200 Star Coins (expired) * THANKSGIVING - 100 Star Coins (expired) * THISISNOTACODE - 50 SC (expired) * TOGETHERNESS - 25 Star Coins (expired) * VALENTINES2018 - 200 Star Coins (expired) * W1TCHBROOM - 25 Star Coins (expired) * WE<3YOU - 100 Star Coins - ONLY FOR STAR RIDERS '(expired) * ДедМороз - 100 Star Coins (expired) Clothes * 10MILLION - Jacket (expired) * 3MAJA2016 - T-Shirt Polska (expired) * 3NEWITEMS - Shirt, pants and shoes (expired) * 7RQSBCT3N - Pants (expired) * ARGENTINA - T-shirt + 100 Star Coins (expired) * BLUEJACKETSSO - Blue Jacket (expired) * CHILE2016 - Chile t-shirt (expired) * ESPANASSO - Spain independence day t-shirt (expired) * FERRAGOSTO - Pink and purple ferragosto t-shirt (expired) * FRANKEINSTEIN - Shirt (expired) * GAMEMASTERZELDA - Pants (expired) * HALLOWEEN - Harlequin mask - '''ONLY FOR NEW PLAYERS '(expired) * JH4QGYHWV - Hat (expired) * MWBBHY8QW - Boots (expired) * MX2016 - Mexico independence day t-shirt (expired) * ONFIRE - T-shirt (expired) * OP4LP13 - Boots (expired) * P536BMYMA - Sweater (expired) * POT4TOH34RT - Sweater (expired) * PR37TYDR35S - Dress (expired) * Q9CAVU8KG - Monocle (expired) * RDMA2016STAR - Dress + 100 Star Coins (only for US players) (expired) * RGF4ETC69 - Mittens (expired) * SPOTIFY - Shoes (expired) * SSO300 - Hat, jacket & gloves (expired) * ST4RST4BL3N3WS - Pants (expired) * STARSWEATER4U - Star Stable sweater with the new logo (expired) * STARTREAT - Star Stable Hoodie (expired) * SUMMER2016 - Green t-shirt (expired) * UF648U7ATJ - Headband (expired) * W1NT3RH0H0HAT - Hat (expired) * W1NT3RSW3ATER - Sweater (expired) * XMASDRESS - Christmas dress (expired) * XMASJACKET - Christmas jacket (expired) * XMASPANTS - Christmas pants (expired) * XMASSHOES - Christmas shoes (expired) Horse tack * AVVXNNRUK - Saddle bag (expired) * BES3KC5GX - Leg wraps (expired) * FREEGULL - Pet seagull (expired) * H0L3GWR4PS - Leg wraps (expired) * HES8A5HC7 - Saddle pad (expired) * JORVIKWILDHORSE - Saddle (expired) * LIPIZZANER - Leg Wraps (expired) * N7M4VSJ75 - Saddle (expired) * NINE - Bridle (expired) * RAINBOWPLUSH - Horse plushie (expired) * SCOTSSOBAG - Saddlebag (expired) * SJNUFDXMN - Tail ribbon (expired) * SOUTHHOOFPENINSULA - Saddle pad (expired) * STARSTABLE6 - Pet squirrel (expired) * TSX345GWS - Bridle (expired) * UGWFB4QNK - Pet squirrel (expired) * VED5K74M7 - Head ribbon (expired) * W0WS4DDL3 - Saddle (expired) * W1NT3R8RIDL33 - Bridle (expired) * WINT3RP4D16 - Saddle pad (expired) Star Rider * EPONA - 3 days Star Rider (expired) * FREESTARRIDER - 3 days Star Rider - 'ONLY FOR NON-SR '(expired) * G5S8GS6B - 7 days Star Rider (expired) * HAPPYSUMMER - 3 days Star Rider (expired) * STARRIDER4U - 5 days Star Rider (expired) Star Coins & Star Rider * JULY4TH - 3 days Star Rider + 200 SC (expired) (only for US players) * SOUTHHOOF - 3 days Star Rider + 100 SC (expired) * SRWEEKEND - 100 Star Coins + 3 days Star Rider (expired) * SSOINSTAGRAM - 3 days Star Rider + 300 SC (expired) * STARCOINS - 300 Star Coins + 3 days Star Rider - 'ONLY FOR NEW PLAYERS '(expired) * STARHORSE -''' '100 Star Coins + 3 days Star Rider -' ONLY FOR NEW PLAYERS '(expired) * STARRIDER - 100 Star Coins + 5 days Star Rider - '''ONLY FOR NEW PLAYERS '(expired) * STARSTABLE - 100 Star Coins + 7 days Star Rider - 'ONLY FOR NEW PLAYERS '(expired) * STARSTABLE1 -''' '100 Star Coins + 3 days Star Rider -' ONLY FOR NEW PLAYERS '''(expired) * STARSTABLEONTHEROAD - 100 Star Coins + 7 days Star Rider (only for Hungarian players) (expired) * THANKYOU2017 - 3 days Star Rider + 100 Star Coins (expired) * UAPTTRR - 100 Star Coins + 7 days Star Rider (expired) * VALENTINE - 100 Star Coins + 10 days SR - '''only for new players (expired) * VINTER - 200 Star Coins + 15 days SR - only for new players '''(only for Swedish and Norwegian players) (expired) * WINTER - 200 Star Coins + 15 days SR - '''only for new players (only for Dutch Players) (expired) * YOUTUBE - 200 Star Coins + 15 days SR (expired) * ZIMA - 200 Star Coins + 15 days SR - only for new players (only for Polish players) (expired) Life Time These codes were only valid for people with a Life Time Star Rider subscription. Now all the items can be found in the Starshop in Moorland. * 6HK74 - Brown blanket (expired) * 9C8DESM - Brown reins (expired) * EB58P - Brown saddle (expired) * FREEOUTFIT - Shirt and pants (expired) * GJJ3PX - Brown leg wraps (expired) * LTSHIRT2016 - White shirt (expired) * PINKWESTERNSHIRT - Pink western shirt (expired) * POLKADOT - Dress (expired) * SSOPANTS - Pants (expired) * SSOSHIRT - White t-shirt with two black horses (expired) * SSOSHOES - Shoes (expired) * SSOSHORTS4U - Shorts (expired) * SSOVEST4U - Blue/white vest (expired) * STARGIFT - White Jacket (expired) * STARHAT - Hat (expired) * STRIPEDPANTS - Pants (expired) * SUMMERJACKET - Blue summer jacket (expired) * TWOTEES - 2 shirts (expired) * WESTERNGLOVES - Western gloves (expired) * WESTERNHAT - Western hat (expired) * WESTERNPANTS - Western pants (expired) Gift Shop Codes These codes can be used for offers and discounts in the official shop. * YASBLACKFRIYAY - 30% off on the entire order (expired) * CYBERWOW - 30% off on the entire order (expired) * HOHOHO2016 - 20% off on all the products (expired) * BRACELET70 - 70% off on charm bracelets (expired) * WINTER2017 - 30% off on the entire order (expired) Trivia Category:Star Stable Online Category:Game Mechanics